The present invention relates to a parking assistance system, and more specifically to embodiments of parking assistance based on customized egress requirements.
When parking a vehicle, sufficient room must be left on one or more sides of the vehicle for occupants to exit and re-enter the vehicle, without causing damage to the vehicle or discomfort to the occupants.